Love is paradise
by beccafc
Summary: As Will Proudfoot moves away from the village Due to his religion and a teenage boy by name of Lee Carter A new girl joins and replaces Proudfoot. Lee on the other hand, is still at the village and recovers from his injuries. Will Carter find a soft spot for her? Or will she turn out to be like the other students?


Summary: As Will Proudfoot moves away from the village (Due to his religion and a teenage boy by name of Lee Carter) A new girl joins and replaces Proudfoot. Lee on the other hand, is still at the village and recovers from his injuries. Will Carter find a soft spot for her? Or will she turn out to be like the other students?

_**'It was the winter of the early 80's. Schools were reuiniting and the smell in the air was as sweet as roses and honey, as the pupils wanted to make a good impression. That's the thing about a new school year. The amount of effort that the kids would put in on that first week, and most of them not bother at any other time. That was for all kids, except Lee Carter. Now, Carter was an unusual boy, but with so many hidden talents. He may look like that he'd been dragged into a bush backwards and had disgusting grades, but overall he was probably one of the nicest boys that would stick up for you, if he liked you that is. He was a bit of a trouble maker, but that was only for the way he was treated outside of school. He was living with his brother Lawrence in a home for the eldery. Carter's mother had left him and Lawrence to live abroad with her boyfriend. Since the boyfriend owned the home, Lee and Lawrence lived there until there mother would come back, but unfortunatley she hasn't returned and things are getting out of hand. Lee had actually made a friend. Will Proudfoot, a religous boy who was not allowed to watch televison. After Will left (Due to the fact that Will's mother was not amused by the fact that he had made friends with an uninspiring boy) Lee had become depressed, and hopes that he will find someone new and fun to hang out with.'**_

**Lee Carter**

It was raining and I had no coat. Each drop of rain that fell onto me, sent shivers running down my spine. I shouldn't be in school. I mean, what's the point? Every lesson is the same. I walk in, sit down, ask a question and I'm outside the classroom door in less than 5 minutes. Thank god that frenchie went back and those kids are in France with him. I couldn't stand that frenchie. It was all his fault Will left, and I got fractured bones everywhere. Not to mention it was his fault that I lost that competition and was in hospital in the scorching weather. The next time I see him, I'll smash his face in. I'm just hoping that someone decent enough will be here, and hopefully in my class.

**Becca Langard**

Nobody likes being the new girl, or boy for a matter of fact. It started to rain, so I pulled my hood over my head, and sat on some steps round the back of the school and I wrapped my arms around my waist, safe from the other children. I'm scared out of my wits, I don't want to be the person that everyones makes fun out of because they're new. I just want to stay at my old school. I was happy there, but no, my mum thought the kids were making a distraction and I wasn't getting good enough grades. As if this school is going to help. Wait... I hear someone walking towards me, and...I..feel so... paranoid? I hide my face away and pretend to read a book. Please, don't notice me.

**Lee Carter**

I saw someone. Running towards my special place around the back of the school. How dare they go there! I turned round the corner and ran to the steps. It was weird. As soon as they saw me, they covered their face. The person looked...scared. I walked to the person slowly and dropped my bag in front of them, and that's when I realised... That person, was a girl.

- Are you new here?" I asked her nervously.

**She answered me with a shyful nod.**

-Oh, I'm Lee, Lee Carter, by the way. Nice to meet you."

**- I'm Becca..Becca Langard." With her voice so timid and mystical-like, while re-adjusting her side fringe. **

Her voice was made my heart skip a beat. I was expecting her to reply, but with a nod. Her voice was so..beautiful and those words ringed around in my head. _**"I'm Becca..Becca Langard" **_I just had to know more about her.

- Did I scare you?" I asked her, curiously.

**- Just a little bit." She said, hiding her face more away from me.**

- Sorry."

**- It's okay."**

**-**I know this is going to sound strange, but.. Why are you hiding from me? I won't hurt you and I don't intend to"

As soon as I said that, she was lifting up her head, and turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrows at her. _**She was the most beautiful-est person on this entire planet. **_My heart was pounding so much that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I gulped and my palms felt all sweaty. Her chocolate brown hair with loose curly waves made me smile inside and her eyes.. Well, they were green and blue with tints of yellow around the pupil. She also had olive skin that looked so smooth. I just wanted to touch her, hold her.. _**Love her...**_

- Your beautiful." I blurted out at her but, she didn't walk away from me. She giggled and smiled as her cheeks went a rose colour. Her hands moved up from her lap and tucked her hair behind her ear. At this point, she looked away again and took something of her wrist. Before I could ask her, she put out her hand infront of me.

- What's this?" I questioned her.

**- I want you to have this." **Becca got hold of my wrist and opened my hand for me. She carefully rested the bracelet into my hand and closed my hand by wrapping her hand on the outside of mine. I was right. Her hands were so smooth, it made me blush.

- Really? '**She nodded**' Aw, thanks. I wish I could give you something now, I feel SO guilty."

-**Don't be..." She said in a quiet voice.**

I smiled at her, wanting her to keep talking to me. I could listen to her voice all day, and it would not bother me. I felt like I was heaven, just speaking and looking at her made my heart pound hard. I just wished I knew if she liked me in the same way I liked her. _**Pshft, I wish. Nobody likes a Carter**_.

**Becca Langard**

I gave my favourite bracelet away. To a boy, who goes by the name of Lee Carter. I gave it to him with all my trust. _**I had never met anyone like Lee before, he had something that made my heart fill with fireworks going off in every direction. **_His blonde scruffy hair, forest green eyes, his cute little button nose and freckles, all made my heart melt. Not to mention the fact that his half untucked shirt made me swoon. I like him wait, no.. I love him. **I want him.**

I touched the concrete beside my leg, feeling the rough touch scrape my hands. My life is perfect. Lee was sitting beside me, resting his elbows on the step behind him. Talking to me about his life at home. I felt so sorry for him, not having any parents around to look after him. I just wanted to take him home, and let him live with me. Sure, it would be a laugh, but at least he would be in safe hands.

**- Becca?" Lee called in a smooth voice.**

I turned to face him. Lee was half-grinning at me and stared into my eyes.

- Yes Lee?" I answered, smiling too.

Lee removed his elbows from the step behind him, and looked down at the concrete. He moved his hand slowly on top of mine. Blood was rushing everywhere in my body as my heart beat raised. **Was this really happening?**

**- This is my gift to you. A memory. A happy memory" He said to me, staring into my eyes.**

- Lee, I don't know what to say.."

**- Don't say anything" **And before I could answer to this. Lee moved slowly closer to my body and got hold of my other hand. While entwining our hands together he breathed slowly and onto my lower lip. His breath made my lower lip go completely numb. Like it had hypnotised me. _**Was he going to kiss me? **_

- Lee..." I said while exhaling..

- **Please... Let me do this."**

And with that note, Lee's lips were on lips had a smooth, warm texture to them, which made me exhale through my nose slowly as I close my eyes. I can't believe it. Someone I've just met is already on my lips. But, I respond to Lee's kiss; passionatley, like I had nothing else to do. I felt Lee's cute button nose rub against mine as he 'forgot' to tilt his head. Lee's kiss started to get too far, and that's when I decided this was the best time to end the kiss.

**- What's the matter?" Lee said, in a voice which ment **_**'I was just getting into that' **_

- I'm sorry. It feels so strange seeing as we just met. Don't get me wrong. That kiss was most certainly delightful, but I.." My voice was breaking up. Does it really matter that the kiss got too far? I enjoyed it while it lasted.

Lee looked puzzled at me as he let go of my hands and put his head in his hands. I wanted to do something. To make him feel as if I did mean something to him.

- Lee, what's the matter?"

**- Like..The kiss...It's like you didn't want me to kiss you.." As he said while lifting up his head and looking straight into my eyes,**

- Oh.. Lee.. I did. I can honestly say I wanted you to. Your quite a good kisser aswell.."

Lee was smiling. He was happy. _**He was in love, with me, and I can tell you that. It feels absolutely fantastic.**_


End file.
